1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to mobile devices having an e-book reader function. More particularly, the present invention relates to a system and method that provides various types of feedback associated with an e-book in a mobile device with an e-book reader function.
2. Description of the Related Art
An electronic book (e-book) is a book-length publication in digital form, including text, images, etc. that can be used as a printed book. Users may easily purchase and read e-books via electronic devices with an e-book reader function, such as smart phones, tablet PCs, etc., anywhere and anytime they want. This has led to an increase in the number of e-book users.
Mobile devices with an e-book reader function turn the pages of an e-book according to a user's input information. A system and method for turning pages of an e-book according to the related art does not provide users with sensitive feedback, e.g., a feeling as turning the pages of a printed book. If the system and method for turning the pages of an e-book according to the related art detects a user's input information regarding an action for turning pages of an e-book, e.g., an action for pressing a button for the next page, the system provides sight feedback that instantly replaces a current page with the next page. This sight feedback is not a process for turning pages; rather it is closer to a web browsing operation.
Recently, most mobile devices are equipped with touch screens. These mobile devices can detect users' gestures during the display of pages of an e-book, and provide an animation of pages turning in response to a user's detected gesture. Although mobile devices with touch screens according to the related art may provide users with the same feeling as turning the pages of a printed book, these mobile devices still do not provide a page with an animation that operates as if a page of a printed book is turned over.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present invention.